The Oneshot Shelf
by Madame-DiscoBloodbath
Summary: Where all my Supernatural oneshots are going, seems pretty self explanatory. Mostly destiel. Individual summaries included for each oneshot.
1. Castiel's Cherry Pie

Drabble

A/N: This is where I'm going to stick any drabbles that I have.

I do not own supernatural. This isn't perfect I didn't spend much time editing.

Summary: Dean gives all the good snacks to Sammy. And loves pie, especially cherry. Kid Dean and Kid Cas. Enjoy.

**Monday **

"Hey Jo, can I have some of your pie?" Dean rocked back and forth on his heels expectantly.

"Well, it's not a very big piece" Jo explained "but I might be willing to trade for something, whaddya got?"

"Well I gave all the good stuff to Sam, but I have a peanut butter sandwich." Dean said sort of pathetically. Jo sighed and cut the pie in half with her fork, and Dean went to grab the sandwich out of his lunch bag.

"No Dean, that's okay. You don't have to give me part of your sandwich, but you owe me." She said seriously. Dean leaned in and kissed her cheek, she quickly wiped at her face.

"Thanks Jo, put it on my tab." Dean said as he skipped off with his half of her apple pie. He had racked quite a bit of debt with all the girls in his grade, and even a few in higher grades, he was quite the lady charmer.

**Tuesday **

"I couldn't help but notice you have cool ranch Dorito's for lunch today" Dean said nonchalantly

"I couldn't help but notice you have nothing of worth to trade with me" the little girl said impatiently, she had fallen victim to this scam before and she wasn't having it today. She was a fourth grade, a whole two grades above Dean.

"That's not true Ruby." Dean said making a kissy face, Ruby took him by surprise and smooched him _right on the lips_.

"EW!" Dean said rubbing at his lips furiously, while Ruby just laughed.

"Here, you can have the whole bag. I don't like cool ranch anyway." She threw away the rest of her lunch and headed towards the playground.

**Wednesday**

They got a new student that day, Castiel. He was wearing a button up shirt that was tucked into his pants, and he had on a sweater, _a cadigarn_ or at least that's what Dean thought they were called. He looked like one of those kids that had the crusts cut off their sandwiches. Dean licked his lips; he wouldn't have to kiss any girls today.

"You know, there's no dress code at this school, you don't have to dress all fancy." Dean was talking to the kid at lunch.

"Well, my mom says there's nothing wrong with dressing nicely and I agree with her." He said refusing to be bothered by the energetic boy across from him. He began to unpack the food from his lunch box and arrange it neatly in front of him.

"Wow, you hit the jackpot. Is your mom Martha Stewart or something?" Dean joked.

"No, my mothers name is Ruth Novak. Who is Martha Stewart?" Castiel deadpanned.

"It was a joke, and she's a TV lady." Dean said defensively.

"I don't watch TV." Castiel explained

**Thursday**

"Hey! Casti- Cast- Caste- Cas! Wait up!" dean shouted after the boy, who didn't stop for Dean to catch up. _How rude._ He caught up with him as he settled at a table, Deans face was flushed, making his freckles stand out more than usual. He pulled out his peanut butter sandwich, but was eyeing Cas' dessert, a piece of chocolate cake.

"I'll give you half of my sandwich for some of you cake" Dean suggested.

"why did the chicken cross the road?" Cas replied.

"I don't know?" Dean said wondering how the subjects connected.

"To get to the other side." Cas said Laughing through the words.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean inquired.

"Well, I assumed you were making another joke, so I thought I'd make one in return." Castiel offered. Dean couldn't help but laugh, the kid was so sassy, without even realizing it. Cas just continued eating.

**Friday**

Cas pulled out a cherry pie. Deans mouth watered, cherry pie was his favorite thing _ever; _he would do anything for just a bite of this pie.

"If you let me have a piece of your pie I'll be your best friend forever."

"Don't need friends."

"I'll be your slave for a week."

"Stuck with you for a week, no thanks."

"I'll give you money."

"I'm seven, why would I need money?"

"Thank god you said no, because I have no money." Cas cracked a smile at that, he hated to admit it but the green eyed ball of energy was growing on him. It continued on like this for ten minutes, but with less smiling. Finally Cas cracked, but not in the manner Dean had hoped.

"WHY DON"T YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER MAKE YOU SOME PIE?!" Cas shouted, and immediately felt bad. He felt even worse as dean whispered his answer, "Because I don't have one." And before Cas could apologize, dean had run off to the empty playground.

Cas ran after him, making sue to bring the pie with. He found him on the swings, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"s'okay" you didn't know" Dean said looking up, Cas saw the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he said.

"I'm not crying" Dean said rubbing at his eyes "I'm allergic to . . . woodchips okay?" Cas nodded and sat on the swing next to him offering the pie. Dean's face lit up as he took it, looking up to face Castiel.

"I owe you one."

"No you don't." Dean leaned over and pecked Cas' cheek. Cas hesitated before wiping his cheek.

"Gross."

_Fin _

A/N: thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Toothpaste Kisses

**Toothpaste Kisses **

A/N: Just a bit of silliness. I prefer not to much time editing things like this, so there may be mistakes. I don't own supernatural, blah blah blah. Enjoy.

Summary: Cas is afraid of disease of the mouth, this leads to minty kisses with Dean.

Castiel brushed his teeth a lot. Before his fall Dean had never even seen him pick up a toothbrush, it must have been one of those things angels didn't need to do, because his breath had never been a problem. Dean thought back to their first kiss: _Dean was tipsy and Cas was walking him home, Dean was thinking about how good Castiel would look without his jacket on all the time; when he tripped. "Shit!" Dean called out as he landed on the ground, he attempted to stand up but was light headed and fell back on the floor. Cas bent down to help him up, and that's when it happened. Dean grabbed the back of Cas' head and pulled him in for long kiss, that left both of them breathless._

"_So that's what sin tastes like." _

But after his fall Cas began to brush his teeth, at first he just brushed them in the morning, but then Sam had to go and ruin that.

_"If you don't brush your teeth more often you might get cavities, or gingivitis, or periodontal disease or, __glossodynia. You should be brushing at least three times a day."_

He had even shown Castiel pictures. And now Dean couldn't even get a kiss without having brushed his teeth, which lead to really minty make-out sessions.

"Cas, Cas, CAAAAASSSS!" Dean whined as he tried to get the man's attention, but Cas kept ignoring him, his nose stuck in a book.

Dean leaned and began to kiss his neck, leaving marks as he made his way to Castiel's cheek, Cas was no longer paying attention to his book, instead gasping and moaning at Deans ministrations, then Dean tried to kiss him on the mouth.

"You haven't brushed your teeth since this morning, I'm not gonna kiss you." Dean sighed.

"So I can't kiss you anymore?"

"Go brush your teeth, and then we can do all the kissing you like" Cas said turning back to his book

"You really won't kiss me? Why?" Dean bugged, Castiel sighed as he started to explain.

"Disease, Dean. Do I need to bring out the pictures _again?_"

"No" dean sighed as he got up to brush his teeth.

Dean was going to ambush Cas. He was waiting behind the door of their room, waiting for Cas to come in. At last the door was opening and Dean was attacking someone in a heated kiss. Castiel was quick to return the kiss, and quick to take control. Dean threaded his fingers into Castiel's hair, as he was pushed against the wall. Dean smiled triumphantly "I haven't brushed my teeth since this morning."

"So that's what sin tastes like."

Fin?

A/N: Well then, that's that. Reviews are appreciated, and encouraged.

AAAANNNNDDD, we out.


	3. Red, White, and Blue

A/N: silly holiday junk. Enjoy.

Red, White, and Blue.

"This is going to be the most festive Fourth of July ever! We're going to have Blueberry pie and cherry pie and- shit." Dean's excited ramble was cut short. "They don't have white filled pies." His face fell.

"We could just get a cheesecake" Cas said, rubbing his back encouragingly.

"No we can't" Dean said grumpily.

"And why is that babe?" Cas inquired.

"Because its not pie." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's a cheesecake. They're basically the same thing." Dean glared at him, grabbing the grocery cart and shuffling away from his puzzled boyfriend.

Three hours later, dean still hadn't said a word to Cas. They had long since left the grocery store, and now dean was packing up their things for the Fourth of July part that Sam was throwing

When they arrived the first person Dean sought out was his niece, the cutest baby ever. Once he had the little girl sitting on his hip he went go find his brother and complain about Cas. As it turned out every single person at the party agreed with Dean about the whole pie/cheesecake thing, and Cas wondered what was going through his significant others head when he asked a group of 30 people to weigh in on their dispute. _That's Dean for you._

When the time for fireworks had rolled around, Dean had still barely spoken to Cas, which was bugging the crap out of Castiel. So he decided he'd give in; armed with two plates of pie, and an apology he cornered Dean.

"I was so wrong. Dean, I've never been so wrong before in my life, cheesecake isn't even comparable to pie. Forgive me?" He mock0begged offering Dean both pieces of pie. Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Later that night when they were getting into bed dean confessed, "Thank god you gave up when you did. I was about an hour from doing it myself. I missed you all day." Cas kissed dean and laughed.

Fin.

A/N: I know, ridiculous, poorly written, but festive! I hope that makes up for all the other issues, thanks for taking the time to read it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
